simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Testingcheatsenabled
Boolprop testingcheatsenabled of testingcheatsenabled of testingcheats is een cheat die het leven van je Sims stukken makkelijker kunnen maken. Net zoals bij elke cheat moet je CTRL + SHIFT + C tegelijk indrukken om het chatvenster te openen om vervolgens de cheat in te kunnen voeren. Om de cheat optimaal te laten werken is het het beste om hem in te voeren in het buurtvenster of het hoofdmenu . Als dit gelukt is kan je nu naar een huishouden gaan en daar terwijl je de SHIFT knop ingedrukt houdt op verschillende objecten, Sims of terreingebieden klikken. De Sims 2 Effecten van klikken op: * de krant '''= Banen voor het uitkiezen. Je kunt ook het niveau bepalen. Of de carriere beloningen ontvangen. * '''de brievenbus = ** Make NPC... = Je kunt uit heel veel NPCs kiezen. Degene die je kiest verschijnt meestal binnen een uur.. ** Make me know everyone = Iedereen kennen in de stad ** Make All Happy = Iedereen in het huishouden heeft een goed humeur ** Make friends for me = Hetzelfde als Make me know everyone, maar dan is iedereen een vriend ** Invite all neighbors = Kijk uit! Spel wordt heel langzaam, want iedereen uit je buurt komt langs ** Show Facial Anims = ??? ** Make All Motives Static = ??? ** Teleport Here = Klik op een bepaalde locatie (alleen buiten) en je gaat daarnaartoe ** House... *** Make All Motives Dynamic = ??? *** Display lot value = ??? ** Stop All Animations on Sim = ??? ** Interaction - Object Error = ??? ** Trigger Birthday... = kies welke Sim je jarig wilt laten zijn (= naar volgende levensfase overgaan) ** Disallow Visitors = ??? ** Set Pregnancy Relations with.. = ??? ** Other.. *** TEST Balloons = ??? *** Force Genie Delivery = De lamp wordt bezorgd waarmee je 3 wensen mag doen *** Reset Game Tips = ??? ** Neigborhood.. = ??? ** Create Break Inducer = ??? ** Events.. --> Force Bills = ??? ** Make Pet.. --> keuze uit Dog (=Large Dog), Large Dog puppy, Small Dog, Small Dog Puppy, Cat, Kitten. ** Make Cheat Object.. *** Clarence = ??? *** Mark = ??? ** Make NPC.. *** Good Witch = er verschijnt een goede heks *** Bad Witch = er verschijnt een slechte heks ** Force Error = Brievenbus verdwijnt (en komt niet meer terug! dus niet zomaar doen!!!) * 'een Sim '= van alles m.b.t. die Sim. ** get thin = je komt weer helemaal in topconditie. ** set to birthday = je Sim is meteen jarig (handig als je graag snel naar de volgende fase wil) ** make selectable/unselectable = Sim wordt aan je huishouden toegevoegd, of juist verwijderd. Let op, dit wil nog wel eens voor foutmeldingen zorgen! ** Give/remove handheld game/MP3 player/Cellphone = gratis een meeneemgame, mp3 speler of mobiele telefoon. ** Set Aspiration (1): Kies "Max" om je wensmeter op maximaal te zetten. ** Set Aspiration (2): (pas op! wil nog wel eens voor foutmeldingen zorgen!) = verander de wens van de Sim: keuze uit familiewens (family), kenniswens (Knowledge), populariteitswens (Reputation), romantiekwens (Romance) en rijkdomwens (Wealth). (Veranderd alleen de Verlangens en Angsten, niet de Levenswens.) ** DEBUG Interaction: *** Give Influence Points: je krijgt 1.000 invloedpunten (te zien in de Invloedmeter) *** Give Rewards Points: Geeft je wenspunten. Deze cheat blijkt soms niet zo goed te werken. *** Max LTA Score: Primaire wensmeter wordt maximaal gevuld: nu kun je alle wensbonussen ontvangen en een secundaire wens kiezen (klik op je Sim, daarna op "Bevorderdingen" --> "Wensbonussen") ** Plan Outfit: je kunt allerlei kleren kopen (hoef je er niet speciaal voor naar een kavel), en je alledaagse outfit meteen aanpassen. Niet alles is beschikbaar, maar wel veel. ** Add to secret society: Je wordt toegevoegd aan het Geheime Genootschap. ** Force error: Sim verdwijnt. Handig als de betreffende Sim irritant is of de hele tijd foutmeldingen geeft. (Pas op! Niet met je eigen sims doen; die ben je dan echt kwijt! Een NPC verwijderen op deze manier is niet zo erg; die komt nog wel eens terug). ** Spawn: heel veel extra cheats. Zoals "Sim Modder", "Badge juicer", "New servo" en "Genie Lamp". De Sims 3 Categorie:Cheats